The present technology relates to a signal processor and a signal processing method, a solid-state imaging apparatus, and an electronic device, and particularly, relates to a signal processor configured to improve a degree of freedom of arrangement for a light-shielding pixel for detecting a phase difference and a signal processing method, a solid-state imaging apparatus, and an electronic device.
In recent years, a solid-state imaging apparatus is proposed which has phase difference pixels for focus detection arranged in addition to normal pixels for video output in a pixel region in which a plurality of pixels are arranged in a matrix (e.g., refer to JP 2011-33975A and JP 2012-23562A).
The phase difference pixel of related art generally includes a pixel pair of one side light-shielding pixel and opposite side light-shielding pixel which are regularly arranged, the one side light-shielding pixel having a light-receiving region therein a part of which (e.g., right side) is light-shielded, and the opposite side light-shielding pixel having a light-shielding region on a position opposite (e.g., left side) to that of the one side light-shielding pixel.